Melina
by aryn101
Summary: <html><head></head>The story of Reaver and Sparrow's first encounter.  What will Reaver do when he finally meet his match? Fable-verse, but does not follow game story line.</html>


**Melina**

Reaver stared down with distaste at the beautiful sleeping body that lay in his bed. Her long red hair gleaming in the candle light and her near perfect body wrapped in his blood red sheets would have been an exciting sight for any man. Reaver sadly wasn't satisfied as usual. Pity, he couldn't even remember her name. He had been around for at least a hundred years and slept with many people men and women alike. He had been with the highest of royalty to the lowest of prostitutes but none had made him feel the way he felt those 50 or so years ago. The day he met a woman so strong, beautiful, and most of all cunning as he was. He regretted to this very day not making her his. He sat up in his bed and stared off into space reminiscing.

50 years ago

Reaver stood in his mirror mesmerized by the stunning image before him. "My my, you are wickedly handsome aren't you?" he asked himself. That image was distorted by the sight of Blake, Darcy, and Eliza's naked bodies strewn across his room. He'd almost forgotten inviting them to his home after The Lepers Arm annual Bloodstone ball. "Time for my new friends to leave." He said to himself. He clapped twice, quite loudly in fact, waking all his "friends". Blake, who was lying in the floor, turned over with a look of confusion. He rubbed his head, then caught a glimpse of Reaver and smiled. Reaver gave a small sly smile back before raising his dragon stomper .48. He glanced at all three of his "friends". He could care less about Blake but it would be a shame to miss out on one more night with Darcy and Eliza for they were women in their prime. He thought for a second. "Kill one, you kill them all." He said in a matter of fact tone. He then shot all three of them in a clean and precise manner never having moved from his spot. They did leave blood stains on his expensive red sheets and carpet but he could always get new ones. He sighed as he remembered his scheduled business trip to Bowerstone to receive his protection money from those who were indebted to him. Reaver dressed himself as usual stepping over the bodies as though they were not there. He left his house making sure to pay a beggar to clean up the bodies for him before he left Bloodstone.

Reaver sauntered through Bowerstone with his usual confidence. Some of the Bowerstone housewives waved and giggled while others coward in fear. He was at his last stop. A man named Steven owed him 900 dollars. Steven was poor with three young children and a wife. Today he had been drinking and when Reaver approached the door it flew open before he could knock. Steven was standing there with a long sword in hand. "We can't afford to pay you anymore; you have caused my family so much pain. I will stop you from ever hurting anyone again!" Steven lunged at Reaver, but it was swiftly blocked by Reaver's stylish cane. Reaver made a quick move towards the house, he grabbed Steven's wife Linda and held his gun up to her head. "Make a move towards me and your loved one dies." said Reaver in a cold voice. Linda screamed while her children coward in fear. "Please drop the sword Steven, don't be a hero!" Steven's eyes welled with tears as he watched his family cry with fear for their life. He dropped the sword and held his head low. "Good boy, you made the right decision. Your family will be spared." Reaver dropped Linda and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned back around in the doorway. "Sadly you will not be." He said and shot Steven directly in the head. He walked out and said "Your debt has been expunged, au revoir madam." Reaver made his way out as Linda ran towards the door and shouted "Steven will be avenged by the good hero Sparrow; she will protect all of us." Reaver stopped in his tracks. A hero? Surely he hadn't seen a hero in many years. His curiosity got the better of him. He turned back to Linda and walked over to her. She quickly closed the door and hid her children in a closet. Reaver knocked on the door politely as if he was coming to the house for the first time. "Excuse me Miss Linda, could you please tell me all you know about this "Sparrow" person or so help me Avo I will break this door down and kill all of you, now let me in."

Linda allowed Reaver in though scared she was. She left the children in the closet the entire time. Linda explained that a new hero had come about with old kingdom powers and incredible beauty. This new hero had been going around helping the citizens of Albion and gaining much renown. Reaver was quite intrigued by this and wanted to meet this new hero. "Where can this "Sparrow" be found?" he asked. Linda thought for a second. "Some say she has a home in Bowerstone Old Town." Reaver stood and started to walk off. "You should really do something about this dead body, it went out of fashion 30 years ago." He then took his leave. But not before hearing Linda burst into tears. He didn't think twice about what he had just done. He was too busy planning a way to get to this new hero.


End file.
